


Will the Real Dean Please Stand Up?

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Hospitalization, Hunted Vampires, M/M, Secrets, True Love, Trust Issues, Vampire Bites, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCEAngst, Smut, Murder of Vamps, Hallucinations, Some Fluff at the EndTHIS IS WINCESTSam & Dean go into a vampire nest to destroy it. Should be only a small number of vamps. There are a few more than they planned for. Sam thinks Dean died. Sam loses not only his brother, but his arm. He can't figure out where he is. He thinks he's in a fake world with a fake Dean because he saw Dean die. This fake Dean insists he IS the real Dean. How can he prove it?





	

Dean lies next to Sam at home in the MOL bunker. They're in Sam's brand new queen size bed, in Sam's bedroom. His room is full of flowers and new plants. Dean even added a ficus tree. Sam doesn't seem to notice just yet.

Just like the fact that there's also a couple of framed prints on Sam's walls that weren't there before. One is called "Dance at Le Moulin de la Galette" by Edward Renoir. Dean knows these paintings from a book Sam admires them in. The other one is Caravaggio's "David with Head of Goliath". It's morbid, but so is their profession.

Okay, maybe Dean's "not-so-little" brother needs more time to recuperate. Sam just got home from the hospital today. This last case put him in the hospital for a week. A severed arm will do that to a guy.

Luckily it was a clean cut and the surgeons were able to reattach his arm. What no doctor, brother, angel or psychiatrist can exactly figure out is why Sam's fight for life was severed when his arm was. Reattaching the arm took surgical skill and he will regain use of his arm. It just seems that when Sam woke from surgery, he wasn't the same. No one would be the same after what Sam went through.

**********

"I think we got them all Dean." Sam walks down a hallway and makes sure there's none they missed.

There's a loud crash in the kitchen area. Sam runs toward the sound to find that a vamp has Dean pined down. Dean's machete is across the floor. Sam is able to quietly get close enough and cuts the vamps head off. It goes rolling away.

There's a sound. As Sam turns toward the sound, a vamp sneaks up on Sam's opposite side. Dean yells, "SAM LOOK OUT!"

Sam's fast, but not fast enough. This vamp had Dean's machete and took a swing at Sam. It cut right through Sam's left arm just below his elbow. Sam got the vamp as he came back around with the blade in his right hand. One swing and the female lost her head.

"SAMMY!" Dean jumped up to help Sam when he was attacked from behind. This male vamp pulled Dean into another room and locked the door.

"DEAN! NO!"Sam held his severed arm stump close to his body in an attempt to slow the bleeding as he used his foot to kick the door in. His adrenalin was pumping and all he knew was he had to save Dean.

Sam was seeing red when he charged through that door. Two vamps had Dean held down. Both were biting him. Sam decapitated one. Dean held the other long enough for Sam to behead the damn thing.

Dean held his own neck to stop it from bleeding. He saw Sammy drop the machete with a clatter and fall to the wooden floor with a thump. Sam wasn't yelling in pain.

Dean ran to Sam and immediately had his own shirt off and wrapped around Sam's arm stump that was bleeding badly. "Sammy. Stay still. Just hold this here." Sam already looked pale as a ghost. His adrenalin was still high, so he most likely wasn't feeling the pain yet.

He quickly grabbed things he needed to stop the bleeding of his neck and arm bite wounds. He then found a lamp cord and ripped it out.

Dean returned to his brother. "Sammy. You're gonna be just fine. I promise." Dean could tell Sam was going into shock. Dean made a tourniquet out of the lamp cord to staunch the bleeding in Sam's arm. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over Sam. "I'm running out to the car Sammy. I'll be right back."

"Dean." Sam swallows hard. His voice so faint. "Don't go. Stay."

Dean grabs the machete and hands it to Sam. He picks up the other one for himself. "It's okay Sammy. Vamps are all dead. I'll hurry." Dean runs to Baby and grabs the cooler. He finds ice from the freezer in the house and puts it in the cooler along with Sam's arm.

Once in the Impala, Sam starts mumbling. Some of what he says on the way to the hospital Dean understands. "Dean...don't. Please...(mumbles)... don't die... (mumble)."

Dean's speeding like hell to the nearest hospital. "I know Sam. I know. Just breathe. We'll be at the hospital soon. Okay."

"(mumbles)... stay..."

Dean looks over at Sam and he's passed out. "Fuck!" He uses the time to call the nearest hunter to clean up the house of dead vamps. He knows he's going to owe another hunter yet another favor. What's new. That's okay. Sam is more important.

He squeals to a stop at the hospital E.R. entrance in St. Louis, Missouri. He rushes in with the cooler as they take Sam inside. Fortunately they're able to reattach his arm. With Dean's bite wounds, he's able to explain they were attacked by a big dog. Sam got his arm severed in a freak accident between falling over the dog and landing on the blade after it already bit Dean. Luckily, Sam was able to kill the dog. A police officer asked questions, but Dean showed him his FBI badge and told the local cop it occurred during an FBI investigation. They backed off.

Dean tried to get Sam to talk to him during his stay at the hospital, but he wouldn't. Sam just shut down on the inside. A hospital psychiatrist called it PTSD. Told Dean to give Sam some time. The doc put Sam on psych meds.

  
********** 

[Begin Sam's POV]

Vampires have Dean!  
"No! Dean! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Dean."

\----------

I keep walking and I'm not getting anywhere. Last thing I remember was watching my brother die. It was my fault really. I can't believe we were that wreckless. I was that wreckless.

"Where the hell am I?" I look around and all I see are trees. Giant redwoods. It makes no sense. I check my pockets for the hundredth time and they're empty. No phone, keys, knife, gun, nothing. It's like I'm naked.

I stop and think this out a minute. I'm not in Heaven. There would be a road. I look around. Or someplace familiar. This isn't Purgatory. No monsters anywhere. I would have seen at least one by now. I don't think it's Hell because, well, I've been there too. Crowley's palace, prison cells where I found Bobby, Lucifer's Cage and the part where they made Lucifer's second Cage that he escaped from and went into Cas. I don't think Hell has a forest. It's not the Void because well...it's not void. Maybe I'm in Limbo. I scratch my head.

Why can't I use my left arm? I try to pick it up and can't. "Okay. This is NOT cool! Whoever's doing this needs to stop. It's not funny." There's no one and nothing.

Alright. I'm not fighting this anymore. I'm done. I don't know who or what has me, but I won't give them the satisfaction of watching me go through the motions.

I find a soft spot of grass. I lay down on my back, close my eyes and tell myself to stay like this forever if necessary.

\----------

I open my eyes and I'm in a hospital now. Someone resembling Dean is siting next to me. I'm suppose to believe that's my brother. My brother is dead you sadistic fucks. Remember Sam. Don't give them the satisfaction. I close my eyes.

\----------

"Sammy. Wake up." Soft fingers in my hair. "Come on Sam."

My eyes stay shut. Sammy's not home now. Leave your message at the beep... fuck you. There is no beep imposter. Go away.

A bright light flashes into each of my eyes. "Pupil response is normal." A man's voice. There are voices mumbling. A woman's voice. Great, I'm hearing voices now. I feel a sting as a needle goes into my hand. I stay still. Nice try douchebags.

"I'm here Sammy. I'm not going anywhere." A hand holding my right hand. Go away whoever you are.

\----------

Ice cold water gets tossed on me. I jolt awake. "WHAT THE FUCK!!"

"There you are Sammy. I knew you would wake up!" Fake Dean is all smiles.

"I don't know what this is, but you're not him. Just leave me alone."

He hands me a towel. "Sammy. It's me, Dean." I dry off and ignore him. "Come on Sammy."

"You're not him." Im pissed off.

"Sure I am." He gets his duffle off the floor and pulls out Holy water and the silver knife. I pay no attention. When he's not paying enough attention, I grab the knife and attempt to stab fake Dean. I slash his arm and he backs away. "Sammy. Give me the knife." He wraps his wound with the towel I discarded.

I just hold it up pointing it at him. Someone is gasping in the hallway when they see me with the knife. "Back off." I try to sit up so I can make my escape from Hell Hospital when I notice my left arm isn't working. I look at my arm and fake Dean jumps on my right arm. I try to headbutt him, but he saw it coming. He takes the knife using a pressure point. "NOOOOO! LET ME GO!!" Suddenly I'm being held down by security guards. Nurse Ratchet is putting something into my I.V.

"It's okay Sammy. I'll get you help." Fake Dean needs help.

Soon It all goes dark.

\----------

"Well, how are we this morning Mr. Clifton?" I open my eyes and there's a man in a white lab coat looking over me with a clipboard. "Okay then. I understand you had a rough couple of days. Anything you want to discuss? Maybe problems at home?" Who is this ass clown?

I look and see my feet and wrists are strapped to the bed. "Oh. That's for your own protection and the protection of our hospital staff. We can't have you hurting yourself or anyone else." I just roll my eyes and sigh.

"Okay then. I will be prescribing you an antidepressant and something to keep you calm while you're here. Your arm is in a cast, but you can still damage freshly sutured nerves. Please seriously consider talking with me or one of our other psychiatric professionals. You don't have to suffer alone." He touches my arm and I jerk it back. He shakes his head as he leaves the room.

I refuse to eat, so I'm given I.V. nourishment. If I could remove the I.V. I would. A nurse comes in an hour later and drugs me up.

A couple hours after that fake Dean arrives. "Sammy. Would it be okay if I sit with you? I just want to sit." He's slow and tentative. I ignore fake Dean as he walks in and takes a seat against the far wall.

"Hello Sam."

I look to my far right and there's a man who looks like Cas. Do I dare to be hopeful. He could be fake Cas in this fake reality I'm in.

"Sam, This is not a fake reality. This is real reality." He looks confused as does fake Dean.

I just sigh. This man who could be Cas touches my head and I'm able to remember what happened to me. I gasp at the shock of it all. I also see that I saved Dean's life from the vampires. No no no no. I shake my head. It's a trick. They want me to believe their lies. "You're all liars!"

"Sam, what I showed you is the truth. That's what happened." He looks at fake Dean. "What would it take for you to believe that that is really Dean?" Fake Dean looks at me with a look I can't deny is the way Dean looks when he's worried about me.

I look at this "Dean" and ask, "Who's fault is it Charlie died?"

He looks hurt. "Both of us. I blamed you and told you it should have been you and not her. In fact I'm just as guilty because I asked for the damn Mark to begin with."

Cas replies, "I'm to blame as well. She wandered off on my watch. I should have went after her."

I'm still looking at "Dean". "What's Bobby's fetishes?"

Cas replies, "Good question." I don't respond to this.

"Dean" answers quickly, "Tory Spelling and pedicures."

I'm really wanting to believe. I'm believing. "Tell me something only I would know."

"Dean" thinks a minute. He approaches me, but doesn't touch. He whispers and we both know the angel can hear. "I was your first and you were mine." He takes a couple steps back. I keep looking at Dean and see nothing but love in his eyes.

Cas approaches me. (My eyes never leave Dean's.) "Sam. Let me use my power to take you and Dean to the bunker. I'll fix your arm the rest of the way just as I fixed Dean's bites."

Dean shows me how there's no marks or scars on his neck or arm.

Cas places his hand over mine and the restraints fall away. "If we were fake and wanted to harm you in some way, we'd keep you restrained here. We're real, we love you and want to take you home." I nod.

Dean comes close again and reaches out to me. His hand is shaking. Cas lets my hand go so I can reach out for Dean. "Take me home Dean."

Dean rushes up and throws his arms around my neck. I put my arm around him reaching up to grip the back of his shirt. He fists my hair. My eyes are closed as I hold back tears.

 

[End Sam's POV]

**********

Sam opens his eyes and is in his room with Dean. Sam's holding Dean as they lie awake in Sam's new queen size bed. The room is pitch dark. It's just the two of them.

Sam whispers into his brother's ear, "Dean, I'm still afraid this isn't real."

Dean holds Sam to him completely. Sam's on his right side, Dean's on his left. Dean has his arms wrapped around Sam's body, his legs intertwined with Sam's and his lips pressed to Sam's forehead.

Cas interrupts them only long enough to heal Sam's arm and make the cast disappear. It's like the dismemberment never happened. Sam is so relieved. He thanks the angel. Cas leaves the men alone.

Sam begins undressing Dean. Dean undresses Sam. Both men are naked in each other's arms. "Dean, I had no idea I was your first."

Dean kisses Sammy. Fisting his hair and caressing his cheek. They take a breath and Dean explains. "I lost my virginity at 14 to a woman. When I was 19 you were my first young man. I'd never been with a guy before you. While you were in college, I tried to be with a guy once that wasn't you. I couldn't. He didn't know that I like to sleep with you around my back. He didn't know I like my shoulder bitten when I cum. He didn't know I like to be top and bottom, but mostly top. He didn't know I like to touch your hair all the time. That sometimes, just touching your hair makes me hard as fuck. He didn't know I love how you smell right now. Plain man without colognes or scented bodywash. I'd rather kiss, lick and suck than be kiss, licked or sucked- unless it's done by my Sammy. Other guys don't hold any attraction to me. You've got me wrapped around your finger."

Sam pulls Dean on top of him. Dean likes Sam's strong body beneath him. Dean is always Sam's strength, except in bed. Dean lets Sam be his strength and protection. In turn Dean provides Sam comfort and shows him he's needed. Sam needs love and affection. Dean's making sure his Sammy gets all the of that and more tonight. He kisses Sam's shoulders, neck, jaw then lips. They slowly move their hips against one another in a very familiar routine.

Sam's breathing is faster. His hand on Dean's lower back moving with each slow upward grind he makes toward Sam's groin. Sam's other hand in Dean's hair. He moves his fingertips to his nape and Dean shivers a bit. Sam knows all of Dean's sensitive spots. Touching Dean right now is the closest thing to Heaven for Sam.

Dean moves to lick on Sam's earlobe. Sam's trembling now. "Mmm. Dean."

Dean whispers, "Have you had any other men Sammy?"

Sam turns his head toward Dean and kisses him. "Once. I don't want to ruin our night. Just... just kiss me."

Dean is torn between wanting to know and wanting to give Sam what he's asking. Dean kisses Sam possessively. He keeps a hand on Sam's face. "You have to tell me Sam. Nothing can ruin what we have or this night."

Sam moves his hand up and down Dean's back. "Brady. He and I had a falling out right before Jessica was killed. I had a bit to drink and he kissed me. I told him I was with Jesse, but he started making advances. He got me hard and forced me to the ground. He was stronger than me. I didn't like him kissing me because he wasn't you. When he rubbed on me and my body betrayed me, it encouraged him to keep going. Anyway, we fought. I got away. Ever since then I have never let another man touch me. I never will." Sam kisses Dean on his temple because he's lost in thought. "You now understand it was more than him killing Jesse. It was more than the demon blood addiction in me. He deserved death and more."

Dean could feel Sam's heart racing with pent up rage at just the thought of that demon. The demon, Brady, that Sam thought was his best friend. "I'm sorry Sammy."

"Just make this pain go away Dean. I don't want to feel it anymore." Sam's voice is deep and full of despair.

Dean kisses his way down Sam's body. He moves to his semi hard cock and takes it into his mouth. Sam moans slightly at this. Sam places his hand over Dean's and Dean laces his fingers with Sam's. Sam hardens while Dean sucks him in deep and swirls his tongue underneath the shaft.

Sam lifts his hips just slightly then resettles. He quietly moans, "Dean."

Dean pulls back and sucks on the head of his dick. Tip of his tongue teasing his slit then around the edge of the head. His other hand stroking the shaft.

Sam starts arching his back. "Oh Dean! Yes!"

Dean's cock is throbbing right now. He crawls and reaches over into the nightstand drawer. He retrieves the lube and goes back to Sam's dick. He sucks it down a couple more times before releasing it with a pop. Sam is breathing quite heavy. "Do you want me top or bottom my heart."

Sam's heart jumps a beat. It's been a while since Dean's called him that. "Am I really your heart?"

Dean moves over Sam. He makes sure to rub his body over his swollen cock in a slow steady motion so the friction drives him crazy. Once his lips are hovering over Sam's he kisses him sweetly. "You have been, are and will forever be my heart. You know that whenever anything happens to you it happens to me too."

"I love you Dean." Sam grips Dean's face. "I love you so damn much." He kisses Dean with a burning passion. He pushes Dean onto his back and forces his legs up. He sucks Dean's hardness and tastes the salty pre-cum. It just urges him on. Sam is looking into Dean's eyes when he moves from licking and sucking his balls to rimming his ass. Sam spits and licks driving Dean crazy. Sam then uses the lube to stretch Dean open while licking and teasing his erection.

Dean is completely lost to Sammy. Sam's never went down on him like this before, not that he's complaining. In fact, Dean could get use to this. He relaxes as Sammy opens him up. Soon Sam has his dick lubed and pressing at his entrance. "Oh fuck yes!" Sam pushes his length inside and slowly gets himself all the way in. He leans in and kisses Dean. Dean sucks on Sammy's tongue as he starts moving his hips back and forth, pumping his cock into Dean. Dean's hands grip Sam's hair while they kiss and Sam moans loudly.

They break their kiss with a loud gasp. Dean grips Sam's shoulders and wraps his legs around his hips. "Deeper! I need you Sammy! Deeper!" He's gasping as he's trying to practically climb Sam and force him to slam deeper inside him.

Sam readjust and slams his hips flush with Dean's body. Both men yell, "Fuck!" Sam thrusts faster. Dean grips tighter. Sam bites onto Dean's shoulder. Dean digs his nails into Sam's back. "Sam! Almost...there."

Dean doesn't even touch his cock. He grunts, his balls draw tight, his muscles all contract and he orgasms with Sam's name on his lips. "Sammy! Oh...yes Sam." He's so out of breath. Sam's biting Dean's shoulder still.

Sam's slamming his hips hard and fast when Dean cums. The feeling of biting his shoulder, his body contracting around his hard cock and Dean actually climaxing in his arms sends Sam over the edge. Sam stops biting Dean, tosses his head back and releases deep inside Dean with a guttural sound.

Dean grips Sam to himself. Fist full of Sam's long damp hair. Their bodies just starting to glisten with sweat. The feel of Sam's full body weight laying on top of him in sated bliss. Their chests falling and rising to find breath as hearts pound against each other. "Sammy. I think I'm gonna sleep in here with you from now on... if that's okay."

Sam is loving this. He feels his softening dick finally slide free of Dean's ass. Dean is combing his hair with his fingers. Sam starts kissing the bite wounds on Dean's shoulder. "I insist, Dean. I need you. You're my heart as well."

Dean smiles wide and kisses Sam.

Sam gets up to get a towel. Dean turns on a lamp. Sam stops in his tracks. He checks out his bedroom. "When did you do all this?"

"While you were in the hospital." Dean smiles really big at his Sammy. "I thought you could use a HAND."

Sam shakes his head and leaves the room going into the bathroom. "Use a hand? Don't you get it?" Dean is left laughing at his own joke.

Sam returns with a warm washcloth. "Thank you for redecorating. The prints on the walls are great." Sam sits up on the bed looking at his prints while Dean cleans himself up. He stares at Caravaggio's "David with Head of Goliath" print. "I always saw myself as some small "David" being attacked by some great "Goliath" monster." Sam looks at Dean. "I had that book of famous paintings remember?" Dean nods. Sam looks back at the print. "I would stare at that painting when you and dad left me alone to go hunting. I'd tell myself if David can do it, so can I. I can defeat any monster."

Dean sits up and wraps his arms around Sam. "Now you're Goliath."

Sam rolls his eyes at Dean. "Now I wonder, if that David were to faced as many Goliaths as we have, would he have survived?"

Dean turns off the lamp on the nightstand then pulls Sam into his arms. "The answer is yes. David knew Chuck too. Remember the story? Now let's sleep."

Sam's usually the big spoon and curls around Dean's back. Tonight Dean insisted that Sam rests his head on Dean's chest using it as a pillow. Dean needed to feel Sam's closeness and stroke his hair. He also figured the sound of his heartbeat would lull Sammy a bit. He was right. He knows this man like no other, but he learned some new things. Sam's sleeping now and making long deep breaths with small snores. Dean whispers, "Good night my heart. I will always love you and protect you."

An invisible trench coat wearing angel crosses his arms. He's been standing quietly in the corner of the room watching it all. He will stay there all night, every night and watch. That's his job as a guardian of these men. He never judges them. Just watches over them.


End file.
